


Honesty and frankness make you vulnerable.

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BDSM Scene, Collars, College Student Scott, Dom Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Dom/sub, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Foot Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Relationship Negotiation, Short One Shot, Spanking, Sub Scott, Sub Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), collared scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Scott and Deucalion have begun a D/s relationship. Scott slips a little and gets a spanking as punishment.(This is mostly dialogue.)





	Honesty and frankness make you vulnerable.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Kent M. Keith's 'The Paradoxical Commandments'. I think it fits well.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome.

“I—I touched myself,” Scott finally blurted out after yammering for a few seconds.

“You masturbated,” Deucalion concisely stated.

“Yes. But for only like a second,” Scott hastily added. “And I didn’t, ya know…”

“Orgasm,” Deucalion dryly supplied.

“Yeah.” Scott blushed and idly scuffed his bare feet against the cool, wooden floors of Deucalion’s suite. 

“Please, tell me what happened.” Deucalion took a sip of his wine and then placed the glass delicately on the side table next to him.

“Well, it was that night, the night me and my friends went to the club and you, uh, told me not to, um, wear underwear,” Scott explained.

“Yes, I recall.”

“Well, I got a little tipsy on the bane and, uh, when I got home I was, uh, a little excited and I, ya know, masturbated. But only for like a second!”

“Yes, so you’ve said.”

“I—I’m sorry, sir.”

“Thank you for the apology, though I don’t think it absolutely necessary. And, thank you for being honest and coming clean. Relationships like ours can only work well with honesty and open communication.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, why don’t you get undressed and put your collar on, while I contemplate your punishment.”

“Yes, sir.” Scott took off his clothes in an easy, mechanical manner. After years of changing in the locker room, stripping down in front of someone didn’t freak him out as bad as it might have. He folded his clothes and left them stacked neatly in the appropriate bin. On the side table next to the bin sat a satin cushion where his thick, black leather collar waited for him.

Gingerly, he took up the collar and wrapped it around his own neck. Once secured, he walked back over towards Deucalion and stood in first position: legs held apart, arms held behind the back, standing up straight and eyes forward.

Deucalion let his sub settle. Then he reached out and grabbed Scott’s bare hip, caressing the warm skin with his thumb soothingly. “Well-done, love. You were quite efficient.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“I have thought over your punishment and have decided a spanking would be most fitting.”

Scott blushed and nodded. “Yes, Master.”

“You broke a rule, but you also curbed your own impulse and came clean to me, both of these things are very important and very impressive. I’m proud of you, love.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“You’re very welcome, sweetness. And after your punishment I shall give you a small reward.”

“Y-yes, Master.”

“You sound confused, love. And a tad disappointed. What about?”

“A…reward, sir?”

“You don’t think you deserve a reward,” Deucalion summarized.  

“I—You told me not to touch myself until you said I could, but I did. Sir.”

“Yes, and I will punish you for it. Do you think you deserve a harsher punishment?”

“I—I don’t know, sir.”

“Perhaps if I explain my reasoning.” In a flash, Deucalion’s hand disappeared from Scott’s hip and forcefully grabbed his flaccid cock. Scott gasped, squirmed. “Remain still.”

Fighting his instincts, Scott mumbled through clenched teeth, “Yes, sir. Master.” His dick hardened almost immediately.

Tugging gently on the shaft, Deucalion murmured softly, “Now, Scott I want you to focus on the sound of my voice. Can you do that for me?”

“Uh, y-yes, Master.”

“It’s alright that you’re hard. I won’t punish you for that. In fact, it proves my point.” Deucalion paused to run an elongated nail carefully along Scott’s piss slit. The younger man tensed momentarily but kept himself in the proper position. “Very good. You are a young man and a young werewolf. It is only natural that you respond to stimulation with all the swift urgency of youth. At the moment, you are displaying outstanding control. As you also did the other night, even though your impulse control center was compromised with alcohol and bane, which only goes to show that you are a remarkable young man: honest and steadfast. You broke the rule, but instead of giving in to your urges and having an unsanctioned orgasm, one that goes against our thoroughly-discussed and agreed-upon rules, you stopped yourself. You had enough self-discipline even while inebriated to stop yourself from going any further. That is outstanding. And I wasn’t lying when I said I was proud of you.”

“Thank you, Master,” Scott whispered, barely daring to breath lest his hips start pumping into Deucalion’s warm, slightly calloused grip.

“Do you understand now, why I will offer you a reward as well as punishment?”

“I—I think so, Master.”

“Do you think you deserve a reward, Scott?”

“Um…I don’t know, sir.”

“Well, why don’t you explain what you’re thinking,” Deucalion suggested. He released his hold on Scott and the young man’s shoulders relaxed. “Take as long as you need, love.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.” Scott closed his eyes and took a couple steadying breaths. “Well, I, uh, went out drinking with my friends—”

“After completing another successful semester at uni. At college, I mean. Yes?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess so, sir.”

“There is nothing wrong with enjoying oneself after finishing up a long and mentally arduous task. I absolutely agreed with your decision to go out with your friends. Building and maintain friendships with your peers is an important life skill. You informed me of your plans, appropriately, and gave me the number of your DD-friend in case of emergencies. So far, I see nothing wrong with anything you’ve done.”

Scott continued, “Well, we, uh, had bane and alcohol. A lot actually. I mean, not a lot, a lot, but more than I think I let on, sir.”

“Yes?”

“And we, uh, danced a lot and I, uh…”

“Yes, love?”

“I kept getting hard,” Scott admitted, red in the face.

“What was it that aroused you, Scott?”

“You—I mean, um, you told me—asked me to go out without, ya know, underwear.”

“I remember negotiating that, yes.”

“I—I’ve never done that before.”

“You liked going out in public without any undergarments, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah, no, I know. But, um, I think more than that I liked you telling me not to. Ya know, sir?”

“Yes, I understand, Scott.” Deucalion brought his hand back to Scott’s hip. “And were you embarrassed by that?”

“No! I mean, no, sir. I just—after the drinking and the dancing and the whole not wearing underwear thing for you I just felt kinda excited.”

After a moment of silence, Deucalion began rubbing Scott’s skin soothingly. “Well, love, so far I have heard nothing that warrants further punishment. And I still would like to reward you for your excellent self-control and honesty, but if that would make you uncomfortable I can forgo the reward. I would prefer not to, but if you don’t think you deserve one, I won’t force you. What do you think, love?”

“I, uh, well, I think—I will—I wanna—”

“Scott?”

“I—I think I want you to decide, Master. I—yeah, I want you to decide, sir.”

“Your opinion matters just as much as my own, love,” Deucalion gently reminded. “So what will it be? Reward or no?”

“Um, yes. I mean reward, yes, sir.”

“Do you think you deserve a reward, Scott?”

“I don’t know.” Scott replied honestly. “I understand why you do, why you think I do, I mean, and I think I agree, but I—I don’t know, sir.”

“Thank you for putting your feelings into words.” Deucalion let his hand slide up Scott’s sensitive flank. He shivered with goose bumps. “That is another very important life skill.”

“Yes, Master, thank you, sir.”

“You’re very welcome, love. Now, I think its settled: punishment first, reward to follow. I believe an orgasm for an orgasm would be most appropriate. Do you agree?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. I’m very pleased with your behavior tonight, Scott. Very pleased.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Your punishment will be a spanking,” Deucalion announced. “In the play room on the bench beside the wall there is an assortment of paddles and switches. Please, go choose one and bring it to me.”

“Yes, sir.” Scott padded out of the room quietly. After a few minutes he returned, heartbeat a tad elevated and scent tinged with excited nerves. “Here, Master.”

Deucalion held out his hand and Scott placed a paddle in his open palm. “Ah, the ping-pong paddle. Very good selection, love. It is the one I hoped you would choose.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Assume the position across my knee.” Deucalion tapped his right knee and Scott laid out over his Dom’s lap. The pair worked together to get Scott into the perfect position. “Hands behind your back, head turned out towards the television, knees bent between my legs, ass up.”

Once Scott settled, Deucalion rubbed his flank. “Very good, love. Now, I believe fifteen smacks is enough for a small infraction. Agreed?”

“Yes, Master.”

“The first five will be delivered by hand,” Deucalion explained. “The other ten by paddle. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Please, try to keep your fidgeting to a minimum. You are to remain as still as you can and take your punishment steadily. Do you believe you can handle that, Scott?”  

“Uh, yes, sir.”

“Some amount of flinching and the like is to be expected, but I want you to fight the urge to move away as best you can.” Deucalion enumerated, “If you go erect, you will ignore it and focus on your punishment. Your claws will remain retracted, as well as your fangs. Any slip in your control and I will add five extra smacks. Do you understand my expectations?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you have any questions or comments?”

“No, sir.”

“Alright. Tonight, I will not require you to count the number of smacks aloud. But if you prefer to do so, then you may. Quietly.”

“Yes, sir.”

Deucalion massaged Scott’s ass to increase the blood flow and then delivered the spanking as promised. The first five blows came quickly and efficiently. The last ten seemed to drag as Deucalion careful chose the spots to hit. By the end, Scott was breathing raggedly, his ass cheeks burning and itching slightly from the wolfsbane powder. Not painfully, but definitely noticeable.

“Now, Scott, I want you to tell me why you were punished.”

“I broke the rules.”

“Which one, specifically?”

“I touched myself without permission, outside of general hygiene purposes,” Scott recited perfectly from memory.

“Very good, love. Now I also promised you a reward. One orgasm. Since you took your punishment so well and you have been behaving so wondrously, I will let you choose your orgasm: handjob, footjob, or fleshlight.”

“Um, can I…getafootjob, sir?”

“Yes, you may, Scott. I offered you the choice. Now, tell me why you are being rewarded?”

“I was honest and you told you about me masturbating,” Scott said.

“And?”

“And, uh, I stopped myself before I, uh, orgasmed?”

“Are you telling me or asking me, love?”

“Telling, sir. I stopped myself from orgasming, Master, sir.”

“Yes, you did, love. Now, for a footjob, I would like you to sit directly across from me on the coffee table.”

“Yes, sir.” Stepping onto the floor, Scott hauled himself upright and then sat gingerly on top of the cold, glass-top coffee table as commanded. “I am in position, Master.”

“Very good.” Deucalion sat forward and ran his hands over Scott’s knee, down his thighs, and up to his crotch, familiarizing himself with the terrain. In hushed tones, Deucalion delivered his next set of orders, “I want you to keep your hands gripped on the edge of the table. You will not touch yourself in any way and you will not move unless I order you to do so. Again, your claws must remain retracted. If I hear a single clink against the glass I will immediately stop what I am doing and we will restart from the beginning after you regain control, understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I am going to give you one and only one orgasm.” Scott began to harden again. Deucalion continued letting his hands wander over Scott’s nude body. “When you have finished you will clean up your mess, orally.”

“Yes, Master.” Scott flushed down to his chest.

“From now on, all your orgasms will involve me in some way,” Deucalion elucidated. “I want you to become accustomed to tasting me, hearing me, feeling me, and obeying me in conjunction with your release. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Scott panted eager and erect. “I understand, sir.”

“Very good.” Deucalion sat back and rested his foot against Scott’s knee. “I want you to close your eyes, Scott. I want you to focus on nothing else, but this. Us. Here and now, as if nothing else in the world exists. Can you do that for me, love?”

“Yes, sir.” Scott complied instantly. Deucalion began tracing circles up Scott’s thigh with the balls of his feet. Scott bit back a happy moan.

“I want to hear you, Scott,” Deucalion said. “I want to hear every noise you make. Don’t hold back. You’ve been a very good boy for me and this is your reward. I want you to enjoy it to the fullest. Okay?”

“Y-yes, Master,” Scott sighed. Deucalion slowly made his way up Scott’s thigh. The young man keened when his sole finally pressed against the bottom of his shaft.

“It’s alright, Scott,” Deucalion murmured, sliding his left down to join his right. “You may come whenever you need to, whenever you like. This is your reward for being a good boy. Will you say that for me? Will you say: ‘I am a good boy,’?”

“I—I’m a good boy,” Scott stuttered. He shuddered as Deucalion’s left foot began rolling his balls against the glass and the right foot surged upwards.

“Yes, you are, Scott. A very good boy. You’ve been perfect for me. Absolutely perfect. I couldn’t ask for better. I want you to keep saying it, Scott. Keep repeating it. I want to hear you, please.”

“I’magoodboy,” Scott sputtered. “I’m a—good boy.”

“That’s it, Scott. Beautiful. Now keep going, love. I want to hear you. I like hearing you. You sound so needy, so eager. I want to hear you say it, again. I want you to understand why I am doing this. I am giving you a reward because…”

“Because, I’m a good boy!”

“That’s right, Scott. You’re a good boy. And good boys get rewards. Good boys get to come. Are you a good boy, Scott?” Deucalion slid his toes up through the slick, stream of pre-come Scott emitted and rubbed his big toe teasingly around the tip.

Scott squeaked, fighting down the urge to buck up into that tantalizing, not-enough motion. “I’mma good boy,” he muttered, breathing harshly. “I’mma good boy. I’mma good boy. I’mma good boy. Ung!”

“That’s it, Scott. Just relax. Let it happen. Just breathe and tell me what you are.” Deucalion smirked. Scott’s heart pounded in his ears. He let the head of Scott’s dick slip between his toes and kept brushing them, kneading them. Scott sputtered.

“I’magoodboy! I’magoodboy!” On and on he went.

“Yes, that’s right, son. You’re perfect.”

“I’mmagood—” Scott erupted before he could finish, coating the top of Deucalion’s foot with a thick, seven-day load. He whined as he came, over and over; his come shot out in heavy spurts until it veritably flooded everywhere. On Deucalion’s toes, his soles, the top of his feet down to his heel and his ankle.

Deucalion milked him until Scott groaned weakly with overstimulation. “Beautiful, Scott. Absolutely beautiful. Rest and catch your breath and then you may begin cleaning up.”

“Yes…sir. Thank you, sir. Thank you, Master.”

Once he recovered, Scott licked and sucked his come off his Master’s feet. He became so engrossed and aroused he nearly sprouted a second erection, but he was too worn out from the first to really make any sort of effort in that arena.

Afterwards, Deucalion sent him to the bathroom to fetch a hand towel. He wetted it with warm water and brought it back to clean his Master’s feet completely and his own come-sticky junk. “Was that worth the wait, love?”

“Yes, Master! Absolutely!”

They cuddled for a couple hours and had a snack. Then before it got too late, Scott redressed, took off his collar, and headed home on his bike. He got home to the student apartment he shared with Stiles and went straight to bed with a giant smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble this morning because I could hear the dialogue. I can't promise that I'll write more of this AU, but if anyone is interested in editing/expanding/Beta-ing/rewriting this with me (or without me) let me know.


End file.
